The Life of an Istari Named Anira
by omgitsSuzy
Summary: What happens one day when sitting in the Great Hall, and a man starts shouting for an unknown someone? Maybe that someone is a person we know very well. What happens when Middle Earth's war pulls some of Hogwarts in for a ride? Rated T for now, might go up because of language or other things... you know what I mean. Work in progress, characters are OOC. omgitsSuzy
1. At Hogwarts

"I don't know what you mean Ronald, you can't always wrong, but be right at the same time, it's impossible."

"I don't know what I mean Mione. It just makes sense to me is all."

Typical Ron. Oh well. One day he will have to learn that he cannot ignore the fact that when stuff makes sense to him, not everyone will get it.

"Well, you must be ignorant of the fact that just because it makes sense to you does not mean that it makes sense to the rest of us. All I'm saying is that-."

"ANIRA! ANIRA! We need your help! Please come."

What is Aragorn doing here? He said he wouldn't come back unless- please not another war. Please not another war.

"Anira please where are you?"

Might as well let him know where I am.

"Aragorn, what is it?"

"A war Anira. We need your help."

Why does it always have to be a war? I always lose people in war.

"What causes it now?"

"A ring- the ring of Sauron."

Oh God no.

"Please don't tell me that Sauron is coming into power again."

"I won't tell you, but trust me when I say this. Gondor needs your help, Rivendell needs your help, Mirkwood needs your help, and the shire needs your help. I need your help. What do you say, will you help us?"

Damn, I'm stuck again.

"Of course I will help. What type of person would I be if I didn't help?"

"Not a very nice one Anira."

He wouldn't dare call me not nice!

"I wouldn't want that."

"Of course not."

"Ummm Mione? Who the hell is this, what is he talking about, and who is Anira?"

Ron of course just has to be the one to- Shit, I forgot where we are. Now the whole school will know.

"Miss Granger, I think we are all wondering who this man is, and what is going on. Do you mind telling us Miss Granger?"

"Of course Professor Mcgonagall."

Here we go.

"Anira wait, you don't need to do this. I will."

What is he doing here? He isn't supposed to let them now he is still alive.

"Gan-."

"Excuse me! But who are you, and what are you doing here?"

Why does everybody have to be here? Most of all Mcgonagall; she will be the most curious of them all.

"My dear Minerva, wouldn't you recognize your old friend?"

Why Gandalf, why?

"Dumbledore."

The hall filled with gasps and whispers of Dumbledore being back.

"No Minerva, my name is Gandalf, but here I am known as Dumbledore. You must excuse Arina here about this. It is entirely my fault, so I will explain everything. But first, let me tell you all a little story that goes like this. If you will Aragorn, Anira."

Time to tell the story of the secret world. The safe world. My world. Middle Earth.

"It began with the forging of the Great Rings. Three were given to the Elves, immortal, wisest...fairest of all beings. Seven to the Dwarf Lords, great miners and craftsmen of the mountain halls. And Nine...nine rings were gifted to the race of Men who, above all else, desire power. For within these rings was bound the strength and will to govern each race. But they were all of them deceived...for another ring was made. In the land of Mordor, in the fires of Mount Doom, the Dark Lord Sauron forged in secret a Master Ring to control all others...and into this Ring he poured his cruelty, his malice and his will to dominate all life."

"One Ring to rule them all"

"Yes Aragorn. One ring to rule the rest. Now, one by one the Free lands of Middle earth fell to the power of the ring. But there were some who resisted. A last alliance of Men and Elves marched against the armies of Mordor. On the slopes of Mount Doom we fought for the freedom of Middle- Earth."

"Victory was near!"

"But the power of the Ring could not be, the King of Gondor went to attack Sauron, but he was killed. It was in this moment..when all hope had faded, that Isildur, son of the king, took up his father's sword and severs Sauron's fingers and the one ring comes off. Sauron, the enemy of the Free Peoples of Middle Earth, was defeated. Evil should have died that day but men are weak when it comes to power. The one Ring must be destroyed from where it was made. Elrond an elf of Rivendell, took Isildur to the core of the Mountain but he refused to throw it in."

"But the Ring betrayed Isildur to his death. And some things that should not have been forgotten...were lost. History became legend...legend became myth. And for two and a half thousand years the Ring passed out of all knowledge. Until, when chance came, it ensnared a new Ring came to the creature Gollum, who took it deep into the tunnels of the Misty Mountains And it consumed him. The Ring brought to Gollum unnatural long life. For five hundred years it poisoned his mind. And in the gloom of Gollum's cave. One day the Ring abandoned Gollum but something happened then the Ring did not intend. It was picked up by a hobbit by the name of Bibo Baggins.

Bilbo Baggins gave the Ring to his cousin Frodo Baggins and now Frodo is on the way to Rivendell to discuss the fate of Middle Earth. Did you understand all that Professor?"

Mcgonagall looked shocked; like she couldn't believe that this has happened before, and that it is happening again.

"I know that it's a lot to take in Headmistress, but I can assure that we will make sure that no one from this world will be hurt."

"Alright Miss Gran- pardon me, but I don't know your last name."

"That's alright professor. My official title that I'm known as is Anira, daughter of Arathorn. Heir to the throne of the Princess of of Gondor. I am also in a way the daughter of the Istari, because I was gifted with magic when I was little. "

"Bloody hell Hermione! You're a princess!"

"Almost yes, Ronald, now sit down!"

"Anira please, Legolas is injured and needs immediate help from you."

Legolas.

"Take me there Aragorn."

"Excuse me your highness, but you cannot leave."

What does Professor Mcgonagall want now?

"Even if it is with people you know. They may hurt you."

"I will NOT hurt Anira! I love her."

Wrong thing to say Aragorn.

"Bloody Hell! Hermione."

Ron...why do you react like that? You know that I love you as a brother and nothing more.

"Aragorn, probably not the best thing to say in front of Ronald. Let me make this quite clear to everybody. Aragorn is my brother, nothing more. He is the rightful heir to the throne of Gondor. Now, say you're sorry Ronald."

"Sorry."

"Better. Now what happened to Legolas?"

Don't let him be dieing.

"Sister, do not worry yourself to much. He was shot with a poisoned arrow, and no one can remove the poison. So we thought that maybe you could."

Thank Merlin! Only an arrow.

"Is that all you came for? That cannot be all."

"Alas true sister, a council meeting is being held in Rivendell, and your presence is required apparently. Also we will need you for the war. What do you say sister? Will you come back and help us?"

"I will."

I cannot leave my family and friends to die. I've done my part in this world, now it's time to go home.

"What about us Mione, or Anira, or whoever you are."

"That is another matter that I cannot ignore, what about my life here if I am to return?"

"A prophecy has been said that the summoned one will return at her will when she is no longer needed. We assumed that the person spoken of is you, and how you're not needed here anymore."

That did it. I'm going home.

"I'm coming. Take us home Gandalf."

"You do know that when I do this spell, Anira, that all who have recent Middle Earth blood in their veins or have descendants that are from Middle Earth will come with us."

"I know Gandalf. Let's just go home."

"Alright. Επιστροφή μας στο σπίτι μας. αντιστρέψει τα σκέλη του χρόνου. όπου μπορούμε να περιφέρονται. όπου μπορούμε να διασκελισμό.**(1)**"

* * *

**Translation – Return us to our home. Reverse the strands of time. Wherever we may roam. Wherever we may stride.**

* * *

**So, that was the first chapter. I'm not sure if I will continue this story for very long, but we'll see. To help me decide, I need you guys reading this to actually review this story and tell me what you think. ~omgitsSuzy**


	2. Arriving in Middle Earth

Last time

"I know Gandalf. Let's just go home."

"Alright. Επιστροφή μας στο σπίτι μας. αντιστρέψει τα σκέλη του χρόνου. όπου μπορούμε να περιφέρονται. όπου μπορούμε να διασκελισμό.**(1)**"

**Translation – Return us to our home. Reverse the strands of time. Wherever we may roam. Wherever we may stride.**

* * *

"Are you alright Anira?"

"Give me a minute brother."

Ahhh. My hip hurts, I probably landed on it weirdly. It should be fine.

"I'm okay, but my hip sort of hurts. I will be fine though; don't worry about me."

"Alright Anira. Let's find Gandalf and see who else has come with us."

We spent the next few minutes searching for people.

"Aragorn. Anira. Come look at who has come along with us."

"Alright. We're coming Gandalf; let us just finish with looking over here in case there are more people. "

Aragorn and I quickly finished looking, and went over to where Gandalf seemed to be talking to somebody. I looked down to see two girls who I've known for years.

"Luna, Lavender? Are you two alright?"

"You're worried about us? I would have thought you would have gone to everyone else before us."

There are others?

"Lavender, who else is here?"

"I don't want to tell you, until you tell me where we are."

Stop being a bitch Lavender!

"Hermione, sorry, Anira. I'll tell you."

"Thank you Luna."

Now I'll figure out whose here.

"Well, let's see. There are us, Pansy Parkinson, Draco Malfoy, Blaize Zabini, and Professor Flitwick."

What origins do they have in Middle Earth? I can assume Flitwick is of dwarf descent, but we can never be sure.

"Aragorn, can you gather everyone else and make sure they're okay? For in a few minutes, we shall travel to Rivendell."

* * *

I'm extremely tired. We have been walking for a little while now. I don't remember he journey being this long.

* * *

Finally, we're here!

"Everyone who has not been here before, please be aware that you cannot act the way you normally do. Please, just be quiet and listen, for now."

"Anira, let us get to Legolas. Gandalf, can you watch the others, and teach them a little bit about Middle Earth?"

"Of course Aragorn."

* * *

Why is there a bow pointing at me?

Why are guards surrounding me? They know me!

"Manke naa Legolas?"(1)

"Ya naa lle?"(2)

"Anira, daughter of Arathorn, daughter of the Istari. We have met before. Sana lye a'Legolas"(3)

He said nothing to me in return. He must have thought that I would do something to him.

* * *

"Legolas!"

"Anira. Tol."

"Lego-"

"Shhh, venimelda."

"I will heal you. I won't let you die. Valars, και ό, τι άλλο μπορεί να ακούει. Πάρτε το δηλητήριο έξω από αυτόν, και αφήστε το να διαλυθεί σε τίποτα. κραυγές μου εδώ, ως κόρη του Istari. να τον θεραπεύσει."(4)

Just as I finished healing Legolas...

"Sister! What happened? Are you all right. Gandalf. what is wrong with her?"

"Let her rest. She has used an immense amount of power to heal Legolas."

"But Gandalf, what if she doesn't wake?"

"She will. She will be back to normal by the council in two days."

"Two days! But that is a long time for her to be sleeping."

"Her body needs time. Let her get the rest she needs. Arwen and Elrond will attend to her."

* * *

**(ARAGORN POV)**

"Legolas! You are looking well my friend."

"Thank you Aragorn. Where is your sister?"

"She is recovering from saving you."

"I didn't mean to cause any harm to come upon her."

"I know. When some people from the other world arrive, you must not speak so that everyone can understand you."

"Alright."

"Here they come. I would like you all to meet mine and Anira's good friend Legolas Greenleaf of Mirkwood."

"Hello."

A chorus of 'hi's' and 'hello there's' echoed back to him, but he kept his gaze solely upon a certain blonde haired girl; and her's upon him.(AN no he does not fall for Luna!)

**(LUNA [Caladheil] POV)**

"Caladheil?"

"Are you real? I've seen you in a dream. I'm guessing that you have also seen me before."

"Correct, Caladheil."

"That's my name isn't it?"

"Yes. And if it is, then that is how you must have been able to come here; for Caladheil is the name of my younger sister who was sent away when she was born."

"Then that must be it because I love you, but not in a romantic way, but in a way of sibling love."

"As do I."

**(GANDALF [Dumbledore] POV)**

"Legolas, Luna. We must be going. Everyone is on there way to their rooms to rest and pamper themselves."

"Alright Dumbledore. Sorry, Gandalf."

"That is quite alright my dear. But do not slip up again. Now let us leave to prepare for the night."

* * *

**(ANIRA [Hermione] POV)**

"Am I in Rivendell?"

"Yes Anira. Welcome back."

"And my friends, Arwen, are they also alright?"

"Yes."

"And Legolas, has he recovered?"

"Yes Anira, everyone is fine. Now rest."

Thank Merlin! Everyone's alright.

"Alrig- wait. Can you send in Legolas?"

"Of course."

"Thank you Arwen. And thank you for keeping my brother sane."

"You are quite welcome Anira. The council is meeting tomorrow, and ada says that you and your friends are welcomed to attend."

* * *

**Translations**

**(1) Where is Legolas?**

**(2) Who are you?**

**(3) Take us to Legolas.**

**(4) Valars, and whoever else may be listening. Take the poison out of him, and let it dissipate into nothing. here my cries, as a daughter of the Istari. heal him.**

**Other Translations**

**tol - come**

**venimelda - my love**

**ada - father**

**And here is where I stop. I will probably be writing more in these past few days. Sorry for the improper Sindarin. I can't find a proper site with a dictionary and phrases. Also, all things said in the language of the Istari is Greek. I use google translate for that so if you know Greek than sorry! ~omgitsSuzy**


	3. Author's Note

Okay, firstly, I am very new to writing LotR crossovers and I appreciate every comment that helps me. ( except if you're LordofBones!)

For spelling mistakes, and incorrect characters, either I thought it was one way but it was the other, or I accidentally put the wrong name in. Once I get a few more chapters up I will be going back and correcting what I have so far.

With the mainly dialogue thing, I usually write dialogue first then add details unless it's super important and I will forget. I have to get out of the habit of only writing dialogue first.

I have just gotten a beta reader, so things should improve.

And lastly, if you have something to say about it not being true to the books, or the facts I have provided you with don't make sense to a certain part or of the entire series, don't complain. This is a crossover, so it's obviously going to be different to suit my idea of the way I want the story to go.

Love and kisses (in honour of Valintine's day)~ omgitsSuzy

(I used Greek becuase the way the words looked was cool) :)


	4. The Council

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle Earth stands on the verge of destruction."

Elrond said as he started the council meeting. He seems very relaxed considering this is such an urgent matter.

"Bring forth the ring, Frodo."

Gasps filled the room.

"So it is true" said a man from Rohan.

"It is a gift. A gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this ring? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him." A man called Boromir said.

"You cannot wield it," Aragorn stated "None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master.

"And what would a Ranger know of this matter?"  
Boromir looked put out of sorts; if only he could see the look of stupidity on his face.

"This is no mere Ranger," Legolas said as he stood. "He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance."

"Gondor has no king," the Boromir said. "Gondor needs no king."

"Aragorn is right. We cannot use it," Gandalf said.

Lord Elrond stated then, "You have only one choice. The Ring must be destroyed."

A red-haired Dwarf stood up then, shouting, "Then what are we waiting for?" He picked up an axe and swung at the ring. A loud crash and the Dwarf fell to his back, the axe destroyed.

"The ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin, by any craft that we here possess," Lord Elrond said.

"You must realize that if it is a magical ring, it cannot be destroyed by any mere weapon."

If only they would listen to me. From the way it looks like, they haven't even noticed I'm here.

"And what would a young lass like yourself know of these sort of things? Why are you here at all? You could be of no help to us in this matter. You wouldn't know what to do about it."

"I wouldn't know what to do about it? I have spent the last few years of my life fighting off an evil that none of you would have ever had to face in your lifetime!"

At least I think they wouldn't have seen anything like Voldemort before.

"Excuse, but who are you and why are you here?"

"I'm Anira, daughter of Arathorn. And you Boromir, have no right to say what is good for Gondor. After all, your father doesn't care for Gondor, he cares for power. Power that can be taken away from him very easily if I or my brother wanted to take it away from you."

"Anira settle down; you don't need to confuse your friends anymore than necessary."

Aragorn, always right. Why is he always right?

"Yes Aragorn."

"Anira?" said Caladheil. (AN: I'll be calling Luna by her real name from now on.)

"Yes. What would you like to say?"

"I was just wondering if you told them what you've been through."

That's a good idea. Why didn't I think of that?

"Lass, what have you been through that's been 'so bad'?"

That dwarf, Gimli, will want to keep his mouth shut or else, I'll hex it right off his face.

"When I was eleven I was accepted to a school, a special school for witches and wizards that was run by Gandalf. You attend Hogwarts- that's the school's name- for seven years. In my first year, my friends and I faced a troll. In second year, we faced a massive snake that was around 60 feet long. In-"

"Excuse me."

"Yes Boromir?"

"But what is this leading up to?"

"Be patient and wait. I'm getting to it."

People these days can be so impatient.

"As I was saying, when I was thirteen a criminal was on the loose and I had to protect my friend Harry. In fourth year a dark and evil wizard named Voldemort came back to try and kill Harry. In fifth year an evil woman came to run the school, would torture us by making us write lines, and what we wrote would be engraved in our hand. In sixth year, people who supported Voldemort tried to kill me and my friends for not thinking the same ideas as them. And in my final year, I was on the run from the war."

"Was it a big war?" said Elrond.

"It was an enormous war, Elrond. The war killed thousands of people. We had to find objects that hid part of Voldemort's soul in them and destroy them. And when we final destroyed the last one, Harry destroyed Voldemort once and for all. "

"So it was all back to normal correct? After all, it was a war fought with magic; it can't be like our war here."

That did it.

_'Caladheil, Malfoy, Zabini, Lavender, Parkinson. Do you guys want to show him what can happen?_' (AN: if it's in italics, then it is people talking with other people in their heads.)

Five responses collided in my head at once.

'Remember guys, don't do anything permanent or deadly. Do you guys have what you want to do in mind?'

A chorus of yep's came back to me. Legilimancy and Occilimency are handy in times like these. Thank Merlin that Harry made us learn it.

_'Okay on three. One. Two. Three!'_

And with that the deed was done- one stunner, two that inflict pain, one that made you itch in the weirdest spots, one bat-bogey hex (déjà vu to Ginny much?), and one to stop all that madness after a little while.

"Finite Incantatum. That Boromir was a very juvenile example of what our magic can do. I suggest that you educate yourself in our ways before you say anything now that you might regret later. Now Elrond, please continue the meeting."

Finally that shut his mouth and his ego.

Lord Elrond continued, "The ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. The ring must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came. One of you must do this."

"One does not simply walk into Mordor." Boromir said. "Its black gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. The great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland, riddled with fire, ash, and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten-thousand men could you do this. It is folly."

Complications, everything has complications. You must find alternate routes to get

where you're going if the most direct path does not get you there.

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The ring must be destroyed!"

Legolas seemed a little too eager to yell at Boromir.

"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?" Gimli said.

"And if we fail, what then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?"

"I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an Elf!" Gimli had stood up again.

"I will take it," came a voice from across the circle.  
"I will take the Ring to Mordor."

It was Frodo who spoke.

"Though," Frodo continued, "I do not know the way."

Gandalf walked over to him. "I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins," he said, "as long as it is yours to bear."

"If by my life or death I can protect you, I will," Aragorn said. He, too, approached Frodo. "You have my sword."

"And you have my bow," Legolas said, crossing toward the group.

"And my axe," Gimli added. Legolas looked a bit disgruntled that the Dwarf would be going along.

"Frodo, you have my magic."

"And our's."

That came from Draco, Blaise, Pansy, Caladheil, and Lavender. Wait. Why did I call those Slytherins by their names? Oh well, I guess it's time to let the past be just that, the past.

"You carry the fates of us all, little one," Boromir said. "If this is indeed the will of the Council, then Gondor will see it done."

There came a shout from the foliage behind Frodo, and Samwise Gamgee came running into the group. "Mr. Frodo's not going anywhere without me," he said, folding his arms.  
"

No indeed, it is hardly possible to separate you, even when he is summoned to a secret Council and you are not," Lord Elrond said, looking oddly smug.

"Oi, we're coming too!" came another shout, this time from behind Lord Elrond.  
Pippin picked up where Merry left off. "Anyway, you need people of intelligence on this sort of...mission. Quest. Thing."

"Well, that rules you out, Pip," Merry said.

"Thirteen companions." Lord Elrond said. He now looked resigned. "So be it. You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring."

"Great!" Pippin said. "Where are we going?"

**I think, I shall stop there today. I have used a lot from the movie. It is NOT mine. And neither is J.K.R's stuff too. I own NOTHING. ~omgitsSuzy**


	5. Chapter 3 5 Character Histories

Histories

Aragorn - Age 87. He is the only son of Arathorn, brother of Anira, and rightful heir to the throne of Gondor. His father died two years after birth; when he died his wife was heavily pregnant with Anria. In love with Arwen Undomel (An: spelling?).

Anira – Age 85. She is the only daughter of Arathorn, sister of Aragorn. Her father died before she was born. In love with Legolas. She left Middle Earth 7 months after she was born, but visits frequently. (That's why she's only 17/18 on Earth)

Legolas – Age 1467. He is prince of Mirkwood, son of Thranduil, brother of Caladheil. In love with Anira. He fell in love with Anira when she was visiting Aragorn at Rivendell. He's been in love with her ever since. Was 14 when Caladheil was born

Caladheil – Age 17 would be (1453). Princess of Mirkwood, daughter of Thranduil, sister of Legolas. Was sent away a year after her birth; with her memory modified for protection she is sent to England. Is only 17 because she never visited Middle Earth changing her age.

Gandalf – Age ?. He is a.k.a Albus Dumbledore, Gandlaf the Grey, The Grey Wizard. No family known. He left for unknown reasons, but when he heard of Anira and Caladheil, he promised their parent(s) that he would watch over them.

Professor Flitwick – dwarf of Moria. No other information known.

(All other characters from LotR stay the same [for now] Rest of HP characters are the same [for now])

Relationships Known

Aragorn/Arwen

Anira/Legolas


	6. Training

It has been a few weeks since the council to decide that we were going to Mordor. We have been training and refining our skills; well Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Boromir and I have. Everybody else has been learning what he or she's good at and what they're not good at.

So far, Draco is good with a sword, daggers, and even better than normal with magic. Caladheil can shoot an arrow farther and more accurately than her bother. Blaize and Lavender (surprisingly) were good with swords and axes. And Pansy isn't really good with anything so she has decided that she will be a healer with Lavender as her helper.

Aragorn and Arwen can be seen together whenever they both were available, as were Legolas and I. We were closer than ever before.

I can't help but notice that Pansy and Boromir could often be seen together. I guess that they are planning the journey or something like that. Or maybe they – Legolas!

"Legolas!"

I said. I ran into his arms and jumped, wrapping my legs around his waist. He started laughing. He's laughing at me.

"Legolas! I swear if you don't stop laughing then I'll be forced to do something you won't like."

"Like what?"

"Like not letting you kiss me or come near me until we leave."

"But we won't be leaving for a while now. You wouldn't be able to last that long without me. I know you wouldn't be able to."

That little - he has the nerve to kiss me now! Well, he's right about one thing. I wouldn't be able to last that long without him coming near me.

"Pansy."

What? Did he just call me Pansy?

"What did you just call me?"

"Anira, I didn't say anything, but did you hear someone say Pansy as well?"

"If it wasn't you than, who was it?"

I'm so confused. Is it Boromir? They've been spending time together lately, or could it be someone else. I wonder.

We walked around for a little bit. Following the sounds of people moaning and mumbling the other's name. It's quite disturbing actually. Hearing it. You'd have to be mad to follow those noises, but considering that it's Legolas and I we'd be crazy not to follow.

We followed the noises to a secluded clearing, where Pansy and Boromir were doing things to the other that I never wanted to see in my life. Maybe take part of, but never see.

"Legolas," I whispered, "Are you seeing what I'm seeing?"

"Yes, I'd I can honestly say that I never wanted to see that in my life."

At least he feels the same way that I do about it.

"Same. We should probably leave before they notice that we're here."

"Good idea. Let's go."

And with that we silently left the couple to do whatever (wink wink, nudge nudge. If you know what I mean) to each other in privacy.

Legolas and I were silent on the way back. We were both in shock over what we've seen. How long have Pansy and Boromir been together? Was it they're first time together or however many times they done it? Never mind, I don't want to know.

(skip to a month later)

"Aragorn, Legolas."

"Yes Anira?"

They both responded at the same time.

"I'm just wondering if everybody should go on the journey. Pansy for example, sure she can heal, but in a fight she's defenseless. Recently she's only been using her magic for healing people when she could have been practicing offensive and defensive spells. And Boromir, I know he wants to help. But if Pansy got into trouble he'd drop everything to save her. I'm not saying that it's a bad thing, but what if there are more important matters at hand?"

Aragorn and Legolas both nodded at my reasoning.

"We could always get help from the elves of Mirkwood. And maybe even from Lothlórien." said Legolas with a small smile.

"No. I won't bring the danger upon the elves unless they want too help."

Aragorn said with a frown, "I will not endanger any more elves just for our pitiful insecurity. Only if they call upon themselves to help will I allow them to come."

"It was just a suggestion, Brother. No need to get upset. Legolas was only trying to help."

My brother sighed.

"Yes I know. I'm just frustrated."

Legolas turned to me.

"Anira, Aragorn. We must prepare to leave tomorrow. We have to rest and prepare ourselves for whatever out there."

Legolas said this with a sad and worried tone. I went up to him and kissed him with all my might to try and cheer him up. Aragorn left us alone. He was going to say goodbye to Arwen.

I wrapped my legs around Legolas' waist and he carried me up to my room. He placed me on the bed and went to leave.

"Wait. Stay with me tonight."

I put on a pleading look; I wanted Legolas to stay with me tonight because who knows if we ever will again.

"Okay."

He undressed and climbed into the bed with me, sneaking his arms around my waist. I shifted so that I was facing him and kissed him with such a passion that he returned. That night I was his and he was mine, and we would have had it no other way. Because honestly, in the war most of will die. And who knows, it might be one of us.

**So, what do you think of the Pansy and Boromir thing? I have to say that I like it. Please comment if you feel in the mood to ~ omgitsSuzy**


	7. Leaving

When I woke up I noticed that Legolas wasn't with me. Where is he?

"Legolas? Manke naa lle? **(1)" **

"Amin naa sinome, melamin **(2)" **

There he is. I guess I should have realized he was here, considering his clothes are still here.

"When do we leave?"

"When your brother tells us to leave, Anira. You know that he is the leader of the group."

"I thought Frodo was. After all, he is carrying the ring."

"Let's get ready to leave."

He leaned in and kissed me. I pulled him on top of me. Let's just say, we didn't move for a while.

We started getting ready when we heard a knock on my door.

"Anira, get ready. Oh and tell Legolas to get ready too. I can't find him."

I stifled a laugh. Aragorn may accept Legolas and I, but he would kill Legolas if he found out that we did it.

"Alright brother."

Legolas and I didn't move until the sound of my brother's footsteps went away. After they had faded we burst out laughing.

"Melamin, your brother would be furious if he knew I was in here with you."

"I know he would. Which makes the fact that you're here all the more hilarious."

Poor Legolas. He would be in so much trouble if he were found in my room.

"Legolas, lye gar auta an Aragorn. **(3)" **

"Let's go."

* * *

**(1) Manke naa lle? – Where are you?**

**(2)Amin naa sinome, melamin. – I am right here, my love.**

**(3)Legolas, lye gar auta an Aragorn. – We must go to Aragorn.**

* * *

We are late. Great. Fan-fucking-tastic.

"We are here. What have you talked about?"

"Nothing sister. Don't get worked up. Your friend Pansy wanted to tell us something."

What does she want to tell us? It's probably about her and Boromir.

"Is everyone here? Yes? Alright, I'm just going to say it… I'm pregnant."

WHAT

"WHAT?"

Everyone asked. We were all shocked. We've been here two months and she's already pregnant.

Legolas and I look at each other.

"Hein Boromir's. **(4)**"

Legolas whispered to me. My eyes widened.

"Ned rant ha naa! Who else's would it be? Aragorn's? **(5)**"

I won't let Pansy go. It's a danger to her and Boromir's child.

"Pansy, you won't go. It's too much of a risk to the child."

I started to whisper in her ear so only she could here me (and maybe the elves, with their really good hearing).

"I don't think Boromir would appreciate you putting his unborn child in danger."

She stared at me with wide eyes.

"How did you know?"

"Legolas and I heard you and Boromir going at it one day. If you want to do it outside, than you might want to go to a more secluded area."

She nodded with her mouth open. Staring at Legolas and I. WE all heard two separate gasps. We turned around and saw Caladheil and Lavender gasping.

Caladheil was an elf, so she could here me, but Lavender? She's no elf, or is she? How did she get here otherwise? Whatever, that's something to think about on the journey. Draco spoke.

"Pansy, who is the father of the child?"

"Ummmm. I don't know if he'd want everyone to know."

Boromir looked at Pansy, then around at the group.

"I will not allow Pansy to come. I agree with Anira on the fact that it would be a risk to mine and Pansy's unborn child."

That earned a gasp from Draco, Blaise, Flitwick, the hobbits, Aragorn, and Gimli. Gandalf wasn't surprised, I think he already knew. But how did he know? It is Gandalf though.

Good for Boromir. He just gained respect in my eyes.

"Why not Boromir? I thought you wanted me to come." Said Pansy

"I do, but I will not let the mother of my child go on a dangerous, and potentially deadly journey."

"Well. Let's get going. Mordor isn't going to come to us now."

I can be a bit pushy at times, but whatever.

* * *

**(4)Hein Boromir's. – It's Boromir's.**

**(5)Ned rant ha naa! – Of course it is!**

* * *

We have been traveling for many days now, and I'm surprised that Draco, Blaise and Lavender haven't complained yet.

We are now currently on some rocks and Blaise and Boromir are 'battling' Merry and Pippin.

"Good, very good." Said Blaise.

"Move your feet."

Merry and Pippin stopped for a second to discuss their 'fancy' footwork.

"Faster." And with that, Blaise went at the two again.

Gimli was the first to start complaining.

"If anyone asked for my opinion, I'd say we were taking the long way around. Gandalf, we could pass through the mines of Moria. My cousin Balin would give us a royal welcome."

"No Gimli. I would not go through the mines of Moria, unless I had no other choice." Said Gandalf

Lavender, who was doing Caladheil's hair, turned around and asked Legolas.

"What is that thing?"

"Nothing" said Gimli. "It's just a wisp of cloud."

Blaise, who just got up from being attacked by Merry and Pippin said,

"It's moving fast. And against the wind."

"Crebain from Dunland."

Legolas said with a worried tone.

I yelled out to everyone.

"Everyone hide!"

Everyone scrambled to get off the rocks and into a hiding spot.

Frodo, Aragorn, Boromir, and Sam hid underneath some brush. Legolas pulled me into a hole under a rock. Blaise hid with Lavender, Merry, and Pippin, Gandalf hid with Gimli, and Flitwick. And Draco pulled Caladheil into a little cave. That surprised me, because Draco hated, or at least strongly disliked, Caladheil ever since they met. I guess things change.

We all hid as the Crebain passed over us.

"Spies of Saruman. The passage south is being watched. We must take the pass of Caradhras."

Anyone who knew what the pass was like groaned. Nobody would want to walk through all that snow.

* * *

**There we go. Chapter 5 done! Yay! **


	8. HELP ME FIND A STORY

Hello people of Fanfiction! I know that it has been a really long time since I have been on and updating, but there are really good reasons. Like the fact that I was at a hospital for a good amount of the year and was not allowed a computer; and stuff like that. What I'm here today is to ask that if you guys know what story I'm talking about. Here is what I remember:

I remember that Voldemort had won the war and everyone is dead except for Hermione and Luna. And they go back using a time turner or spell and they go back to the marauder era and they fall in love with Remus and Sirius. Also Hermione's eyes turn a blood red because she was thinking about their blood when they were taken back in time and Luna's hair turned a pure white because she was thinking about ?

That's all I really remember, but please, if you know where I can find this story. Or if you know what it's called, I would be really grateful. I have been searching for the past few days on the search section and harry potter section of the website and cannot find it. I think I'm looking in the wrong spot, but I cannot seem to find it, no matter where I look.

PLEASE HELP ME FIND IT! I will be extremely grateful!


End file.
